The Love Note
by ABlv2drawAnime
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke find love in a strange way, why does Sasuke get really mad?
1. The Love Note

Title: The Love Note

By: Alexandria Byrd

Chapter 1: THE LOVE NOTE

Sasuke Uchiha was the most powerful, respected and feared boy in the entire hidden leaf village. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to date him. It didn't matter how cold he was or that he probably wasn't going to be dating anyone until Itachi was dead and that he was an ANBU black op. It never accrued to the girls that Sasuke was hiding something very different from them. But that didn't stop them from drooling over them or even asking him out. All the boys hated him on Valentines Day because all the girls went to Sasuke to give him all kinds of presents, chocolate, and flowers.

Naruto Uzumaki was the compete opposite of Sasuke. He wasn't feared or respected but he was powerful. Every guy laughed at him and all the girls thought he was very annoying. He flirted with all the girls but they don't know his deep dark secret. He was always trying to be funny and he always showed him emotions never hiding them inside like Sasuke Uchiha. He wants to be the fourth hokage.

Sasuke was walking down the street on his way to the Uchiha Manor when he saw his secret love sitting at a both eating ramen. He stared at his love for a minute before continuing his walk to Uchiha Manor. When he got there he made sure that the entire place was locked up before he decided to write a letter to his secret love.

The next morning Naruto woke up to a yelling at the door. "Wake up Naruto!! You were supposed to meet us at the bridge midmorning." Yelled Sakura through Naruto's apartment door. "I'm coming Sakura. I just got finished eating." Lied Naruto. "Well hurry up. We have a mission to go to."

Ten minutes later Naruto walked out of his apartment wearing his usual clothes. "Finally Naruto. What took you so long?" Asked Sakura. "I had to get dressed and shower." "Alright can we just go please?" Sasuke growled. "Yea"

On there way to the bridge to meet Kakashi-sensei they ran into Rock Lee. "Hey Lee watcha doin out here?" Asked Naruto. "I just came to ask Sakura something. Sakura will you let me take you out this night?!?!?!" Rock Lee asked.

"Well……..Ummmm…….I guess it wont hurt me. Sure. I'll go out with you tonight." Maybe it will make Sasuke jealous. "Alright I'll pick you up at your house say 8:30 good?" "Alright see you then." She looked back at Sasuke to see if his facial expression changed any. She got really mad when she noticed it didn't.

Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at Naruto with this dreamy look in his eye. "Sasuke, Naruto, come on were goin to be late. Kakashi-sensei is going to be there before us this time." Alright were comin." Yelled Naruto as he started running to catch up with Sakura. Sasuke lagged behind just a bit to stare at Naruto's running form.

"Sasuke, why are you running so slowly? You're usually the first one to get were we're going." "Hn." When they got to the bridge Kakashi-sensei was there but to their surprise so was Iruka-sensei. "Why is Iruka-sensei here Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"He is going to help with our training today. Well actually he is going to help you Sakura while I teach Naruto and Sasuke something else." "Oh ok. So Iruka-sensei what are you going to teach me." Asked Sakura. "It's an old jutsu that I learned for heeling. Since you don't seem to be the type of person that doesn't want to fight, we're going to leave the fighting to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Then you and I are going to be the heelers and the strategizing people. Does that make any sense?" "Yea it does thanks." So Iruka took Sakura a good distance away from where the three boys were training.

"So Kakashi-sensei what are you going to teach us?" Asked Naruto. "Nothing that will help you on a mission." "Nani!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" They both yelled. "What's the point in learning it then?" Asked a now irritated Sasuke. "It will help clear your mind and confess things that you're hiding because if you don't it will make it easy for you to lose concentration during battle. So I guess in a way it does help."

"Oh ok. But I aint got nothing to confess." Said Sasuke. "Sure you do. I can see it in your eyes no matter how much you try to hide it." Stated Kakashi-sensei. "So who wants to go first?" "Ummmm… I'll go Kakashi-sensei." "Alright what's it you want to confess first Sasuke?" "I'm addicted to chocolate." "YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Naruto. "I'm addicted to chocolate. I love it I eat it with almost everything. I eat any candy that is made of chocolate." "OKAY. That's not entirely what I meant but that's a good start." "Well if that isn't what you meant then what did you meant?" asked a now very confused Naruto.

"Well for one it's someone you love that you guys would think everyone would never accept." "What do you mean by that Kakashi-sensei? Everyone knows I love Sakura." Said Naruto. "You don't love Sakura, Naruto. Dig way down deep Naruto and you'll see that you don't. You'll also find the true person you love."

"Alright. I think I found 'em, but I don't want to say it with him here." Said Naruto. "That's fair. Sasuke will you please go over there with Iruka-sensei and Sakura?" "Sure, but only as long as Naruto does the same when I gotta tell you." "That's also fair. Is that alright with you Naruto?" Naruto just nodded his head.

Just as Sasuke got up, Naruto noticed something lying on the ground were Sasuke had just been sitting. When he picked it up to give it back to Sasuke he noticed his name on it. While Kakashi was looking the other way Naruto read it. This is what it said:

Dear Naruto,

You're my secret love. I love you with all my heart but would never be able to admit it to your face. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I know that I pick on you n call you a Dobe a lot but that's just to hide how I really feel about you. The world could die and I wouldn't care as long as you were by my side. I'll love you all long as I live and even after I die. I love you with all my heart.

Love,

Sasuke Uchiha

As Naruto read it he started to cry. When Kakashi sensed there was something wrong with his pupil he looked over at him and noticed him crying. "What's wrong Naruto?" "Huh. Oh nothing. Could you get Sasuke to come here for a second? I need to tell him something." "Sure"

"Sasuke come here" Sasuke heard Kakashi call him. "Excuse me Iruka-sensei, Sakura." "Um… is Naruto done?" "No I don't know why he made me call you over here. He just did." "Oh well what did u want to talk to me about Naruto?" "Will you excuse us Kakashi-sensei. I need to talk to Sasuke alone." "Um… sure. I'll go see if Iruka-sensei and Sakura need any help." Once he was out of earshot Naruto asked Sasuke to sit on the ground. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Naruto?" "Umm. It's about a letter I found that was left when you got up." "What do you mean a letter?" "It was a letter that said Naruto on it." "Oh that letter you got it? You weren't supposed to read that. It was just something to get of my chest." "Oh well I did, and that's the reason that I wanted to talk to you. I…I…I wanted to say that…that…that I feel the…the same w-w-way." "Wait u really do?" "Yes I really do." Sasuke then took Naruto in his arms and gave him a very passionate kiss. It seemed like forever before they pulled away in order to catch their breath. He then pulled him into another deep mind blowing kiss. Sasuke then started sucking Naruto's bottom lip so he could gain entrance into the moist heaven –Naruto's mouth-. Please that Naruto gladly obliged by opening his mouth, Sasuke plunge his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He loved what Naruto mouth tasted like; it was very fruity, and surprisingly didn't taste like ramen.

So they had mind-blowing sex right there on the forest floor.

Both exhausted from their activities, not bothering about their sweat and cum, they cuddled against each other and went to sleep.

A few hours later Kakashi came looking for them and when he found them he couldn't help but smile. _Finally_ he though _they'll stop acting as if they hate each other_.

Sasuke feeling someone's presence woke up to see Kakashi's face looking at him and Naruto. _Thank god I was smart enough to throw cloths over us before we fell asleep _thought Sasuke.

"So did you have fun out here Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke just glared at him and turned so he could see if Naruto was still asleep. Seeing he was he turned back to Kakashi. "So where are Iruka-sensei and Sakura? I thought Sakura would of come looking for me about twenty minutes after I disappeared." "She and Iruka-chan went back to the Academy to see if anyone needed any help. Oh and the only reason she didn't come looking for you was because I told her you would be find just you and Naruto had to talk about a few things first." "Oh ok" "Well I'm going; you should wake him up and get dressed before someone else finds you out here. Ja-ne." Just then Naruto started to stir. "Uhh… what time is it?" "Time for me to leave. Ja-ne Naruto, Sasuke." And in a puff of smoke he disappeared. "Come on Naruto get dressed then I'll take you out for some ramen." "Yay!!! RAMEN!!!!" So they got dressed and walked to the ramen stand.


	2. Fangirls

Chapter 2: THE FANGIRLS

"Get as much as you would like my little Naru." "Ok but what's with the new nickname?" "Why don't you like it?" "Yea but I don't have a nickname for you." "Oh that's ok." "No it aint I'm going to call you love. So love, are you going to tell all your fan girls you're unavailable. Or must I?" "You can tell them, cuz here they come." "What would you like me to tell them; you're unavailable because I'm your lover?" "Sure why not? And if they don't believe you I'll just have to tell them myself."

Just then a whole bunch of girls came up to Naruto and Sasuke. All screaming the same thing. "SASUKE!!!!" So Naruto stood up on one of the benches. "Excuse me girls but I'm speaking for Sasuke at the moment. Sasuke would like me to tell you He's unavailable because I'm his lover. And before you start to try and say I'm lying ask him yourself." Just then Sakura appeared in the front of the group. "Is it really true Sasuke-chan? Have you really fallen in love with Naruto?" "Yes I have" and just to prove it he turn towards Naruto and gave him a very passionate kiss. All the girls just stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe he fell in love with that stupid outcast." Someone whispered. But sadly for her Naruto heard the words and looked like he wanted to cry. When Sasuke saw the change in his lover he looked over the crowd of girls and the at Naruto again. "What is it my little Naru? What's wrong? What made your mood change so suddenly?" "I heard something one of the girls said and it was just plain mean." "Well what did she say?" "She said she can't believe you fell in love with a stupid outcast." Just then Sasuke got really mad. "Alright which one of you little bitches called my little Naru a stupid outcast?" All of the girls just looked at him terror clearly written on their faces. "Well which one of you was it?" "I…I…I sa…sa…id it Sa…Sa…Sasuke-chan."

"Why the hell did you say it you little bitch?" "I…I…I said it because…because that's wh…wh…what he is. A st…st…stup…stupid outca…cast." Just as Sasuke was about to pounce on her Sakura got in front of her and bitch slapped her hard. "Don't you dare call Naruto that. Sure he may be slow at times. NO offence Naruto." "Nontaken." "But he is stronger then anyone of us. He has saved both mine and even Sasuke's life on countless occasions. Sure he has the nine-tailed fox sealed in him but that doesn't mean he's an outcast. He has become one of my very best friends and if anyone of you badmouths him again trust me, you'll wish you hadn't." By now all the girls were looking at her but when she looked at them they ran. She then turned back to Naruto when he started to talk to her.

"Did you really mean that Sakura? What you said about me and all?" "Of course I did Naruto-chan and I'm really happy for you, both of you." "Thanks Sakura, for sticking up for me. And thank you too Love." "Your welcome Naruto-chan. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going. Ja-ne, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan." "Ja-ne." "Hn" and so the two lovers watched their friend walk towards her house. "Thank you so much love. You have just proved I made a great chose." You're welcome. Now I have a question for you. Will you Naruto Uzumaki be my future husband?" "I would love to Love." After telling everyone about them and that they were getting married they invited the entire village. That was the biggest wedding ever recorded in the Hidden Leaf Village. And so after Naruto became Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
